cookiegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 5 Cards
← Back to Cookie Grid Shortcut to: Generation 1, Generation 2, Generation 4, Generation 4 Healmancer Pack * U^Healer's Accumulation Card (Whenever you heal an ally you heal for 1 HP, you can go over your MAX HP by up to 5 whilst this card is equipped. You also store a health stack {0} whenever you successfully heal with a card. While this card is off CD the stack can be expended to increase the amount a player is healed by you for, +1 for each point expended. Goes on cooldown when stacks are expended)2 * U^Remedy Stream Card (Fire a bolt up to 4 spaces in a straight direction, if it hits an ally they are healed for 1 HP. If it hits an enemy they are drained for 1 HP +2 for each ally healed by you on your previous turn. The drained HP travels back to you in a stream which will branch off and towards allies within 2 spaces of the stream, the stream heals you and allies for 1 + the amount of HP drained)3 * U^Revitalization Dust Card (Toss a crystal to a space up to 2 spaces away, the crystal bursts on impact, covering the space and the spaces around it with red dust, heals all beings in it for 2 HP + the amount of your health stack, if any. This lingers for an additional turn, healing for the same amount at the end of the next turn)4 * U^Draining Touch Card (If an enemy is next to you or 1+ enemies are in a body of water you are next to, drain the energy from their bodies, dealing 3 DMG if they are next to you or 2 DMG if they are not, all drained enemies are slowed and deal 2 less DMG with their next attack. You heal equal to how much DMG was dealt)4 * R^Blood Balance Card (Enter a state of vulnerability, channeling until you choose to stop. During this state you may collect and re-distribute the HP between you and your allies within 2 spaces. Cooldown begins when channeling ends)4 Spartan Pack * C^Tackle & Out Card (Run forward 1-3 spaces before jumping over 1 space and landing on an enemy that is on the space afterwards, ignoring defense and shields as you deal 3 DMG and jump off the enemy and land 2 spaces away)4 * C^Cortana Card (When used, tells you the MAX and remaining HP of up to 2 enemies in sight)2 * U^Mjolnir Armor Card (While this card is off CD, you do not take DMG from being knocked into entities, you are also immune to the Slow and Bleeding impairs. Goes on CD after negating DMG or Impair)2 * U^Combat Specialist Card (Shoot an enemy up to 3 spaces away in your line of sight for 3 DMG, lob a grenade to a space up to 3 spaces away, dealing 2 DMG to that space and the ones around it, and deal 5 DMG to any enemy next to you)4 Hammertime Pack * R^Shatterforce Card (Begin lifting a massive hammer and end your turn, at the end of the next persons turn you slam the hammer to the ground, hitting the space infront of you with intense force, sending a shockwave to the 3 spaces in front and the 5 after those that shatters the ice of all frozen targets in range and destroys boulders. Deals 7 DMG and slows if you hit a being with the hammer)3 * U^Boulder Bash Card (Choose a boulder that is 2 spaces away on an odd space, hit from the left or right side with a hammer, sending it rolling in the opposing direction. Deals 5 DMG with a 50% chance to impair if it hits any target. Passes over 1-space pits but falls in if passing over 2 consecutive pits, ignores water and lava)3 * R^Seismic Nudge Card (Slam the ground with large a hammer, causing a fissure that travels 5 spaces forward at high speeds, the fissure is 3 wide and leaves behind a plain path as it pushes through all terrain. When it reaches a being or the end of it's range, the ground bursts from below, forming large boulders on those spaces and launching any targets on those spaces towards your direction 3-4 spaces. Targets that land on the path of the fissure take 2 DMG)5 * R^Pillar of Protection Card (Smash a hammer to the ground, hitting a target space that is 2 spaces away. If the target space has a being then you deal 1 DMG. If the target space has an object then you destroy it and a pillar forms in its place, this pillar provides 2 DEF to all allies within 2 spaces of it. If the target space is has no beings or objects then the ground shakes and all boulders within 2 spaces of the target space turn into pillars that provide 1 DEF to allies within 1 space of them. Pillars have 3-hit HP and their buffs stack)6 ( Other pages'' )'' Home About Cookie Games Wheel 'O Cookies Cookie RPG